The disclosure relates to a laser ignition plug and to an internal combustion engine.
Internal combustion engines which ignite an air/fuel mixture present in a combustion chamber by means of an antechamber are known. DE 10 2006 018 973 A1 describes a laser ignition system in an antechamber of a combustion engine with a centrally arranged laser ignition device.